This invention relates generally to electricity metering, and more particularly, to a microcomputer based electricity meter.
Electronic electricity meters for metering multi-phase services typically include a digital signal processor (DSP) and a microcomputer. Certain functions and operations are separately performed in the DSP and microcomputer. By dividing the functionality between the DSP and microcomputer, communications of data and commands must be provided between the DSP and microcomputer. Such an architecture is complex.
In addition, such meters typically are programmed to perform certain functions. Although the meters are upgradeable, the types of upgrades that can be performed are limited to the tables and functions prestored in the meter. In addition, and in the past, increased functionality typically was a trade-off to cost. That is, adding functionality to the meter typically resulted in adding significant costs to the meter.
It would thus be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for controlling data flow in an electricity meter that provide a simpler, more easily upgraded meter for a multi-phase power source than those requiring a division of functionality between a DSP and a microcomputer. In addition, it would be desirable to provide metering methods and apparatus that accommodate user-defined functions tailored to a particular utility""s needs.
There is therefore provided in one embodiment of the present invention, a method for controlling data flow in an electronic electricity meter. The method includes steps of measuring current and voltage of a power source; determining a set of internal quantities using the measured current and voltage; using the set of internal quantities in conjunction with a set of functions to determine measurement profile quantities; and storing the determined measurement profile quantities in registers within the meter.
The above-described method for controlling data flow in an electricity meter is simpler than those methods requiring a division of functionality between a DSP and a microcomputer. Furthermore, the method can be expanded to accommodate user-defined functions tailored to a particular utility""s needs.